


今宵好梦

by Ververg



Series: 限时搞竞 [12]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ververg/pseuds/Ververg
Summary: 从高处落地只需要不到一秒。
Relationships: Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Zhuo "Knight9" Ding
Series: 限时搞竞 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602493
Kudos: 1





	今宵好梦

高天亮一瘸一拐地走回宿舍，他的床位原本在上铺，现在不得不坐在下铺等室友下工回来换床。下铺还不是他的位置，他不敢躺下休息，只能先靠着爬架坐在床上玩手机。工地的信号不好，回了宿舍也只有一两格3G信号，对于早就习惯4G网路、向着5G进发的城市人来说无异于遮了耳目。他打开QQ给卓定发消息：哥哥，我今天把脚崴了。

一句话敲了出来又被他一字一字删掉，换了个说法：在干啥，我今天提前下工了。

过了一两分钟卓定回复：刚下课，准备去食堂吃晚饭。你今天下班好早啊。

然后说什么呢？高天亮左手搭在第二级脚蹬上，右手在输入法界面戳戳点点。他要等室友吃完饭后从食堂给他带饭回来，打包回来的估计只有烩菜里没人吃的白菜梗加一碗凉米饭。工地在郊区，县城里才有医院，他的脚让实习基地医务室的护工简单处理了一下，临时将就一晚，明天领队开车带他去县医院仔细检查。这些事说起来太麻烦，他一只手点不过来，卓定在路上，听语音也不方便。

干脆不说了吧——反正不是什么大事，兴许过上一晚他的腿就好了呢？高天亮动了动他瘸掉的那条腿，疼痛撕裂脚背，爬上他的小腿。

嘶——他疼得倒抽一口冷气，手机从右手滑落掉到床面上，手指还不小心按了几个乱码发了出去。高天亮拿起手机，还没来得及撤回就看到卓定回复了一个问号。他只好解释：手抖，点错了。

好在卓定没把这件事放在心上，和高天亮说自己去排队打饭之后就断了消息。高天亮坐在床上冥想半天，脚越来越疼，脑袋越想越乱，最后还是把删掉的那句话发了出去。实习基地的信号实在差，发一条文字消息都一直转圈圈。灰白色的圈一直绕，高天亮盯着不停转的小圈发呆，刚刚脚部的疼痛也被无限循环的转圈麻痹。他靠着爬架，眼皮耷拉下来，拿着手机的手落到了床上。

等高天亮醒来时外面的天已经黑了。靠着铁架子睡着的感觉并不好受，他转了转僵硬的脖颈，半边脑壳都因为他歪曲的睡姿而发出抗议。他借着楼道照进房间里忽明忽暗的灯光看了眼墙上的表：晚上八点半。

手机的呼吸灯闪个不停。高天亮把屏幕解锁，先跳出来的是室友的微信消息，大概意思是班主任和领队晚上拼酒喝大了，估计要晚点回去。他饿得慌，支棱着腿走到桌子边倒了杯热水，捧着杯子坐下继续浏览消息。卓定在他睡着的时候发了好几条讯息，在他那条转了快有五分钟才发出去的消息之后。高天亮一条一条看下去：

> _所以你这是被迫下工么？_
> 
> _严重吗？_
> 
> _要不去医院看看吧_
> 
> _？_
> 
> _还在吗0.0_
> 
> _又没信号了吗？_
> 
> _很严重吗？_

最后一条消息是半个小时前发的。高天亮回复：刚刚睡着了，没什么事，去医务室处理过了。

卓定大概一直在等他消息，很快回复：没事就好，怎么崴的啊？

高天亮还没措好辞，所以打字很慢：下午推车的时候不小心被石头绊了一下，是手推车的问题，视线被挡住了，看不到路。

> _就那个独轮车么？推得动吗0.0_
> 
> _？_
> 
> _瞧不起你爹是不？那个车一直归我管，所有土都是我运走的。_
> 
> _0.0_

高天亮被卓定的“0.0”噎得没话说，反手回敬了个“o.0”后关了QQ。室友发消息说他们还有十分钟就回来了，好消息是今天的晚饭比较丰盛，他能有几个新菜吃。

高天亮试着缩了一下脚指，疼得他再也不敢造次。脚上磨出的水泡还没消下去就又添新伤，再这么折腾下去没等他的探方挖完他的脚得先废了。

劝人考古，天打雷劈。高天亮想起这句传遍业界的圣经，如果重来一次，他一定……

当时没有人想到他会学文。收文理分科意向表的当天班主任找他谈话，确定学文不是他一时兴起的选择。高天亮那个时候还不像现在这么会说，只是老师问他一句他答一句。他文理都不差，靠着各科均衡发展名列前茅，学文学理都在情理之中。班主任知道他是个有主意的人，确定是他和家长协商后的结果也就随他去了。其他同学得知他决定学文后都有点惋惜，只有卓定在放学路上问他会不会分到一个班。

他们学校的文科班不多，一般是两个大文班和一个艺术班。大文班分实验班和普通班，按第一学年的期末成绩分班。高天亮如愿以偿和卓定分到了同一个班，还在同一个宿舍，只是换了房间。高二开始住校的人不像高一那么多了，再加上文科班的男生数量先天不足，原本稍显拥挤的六人间变成了只有他们两个的豪华二人间。高天亮对此十分满意，理由是他终于能拥有一个安静的学习环境。卓定对此不置可否，二晚十点半下课，宿舍十一点熄灯，从教学楼走回宿舍要十分钟，中间的二十分钟用来洗漱，他就没见过高天亮在十一点之后挑灯夜读。

高中的想法很单纯，反正自己学文学理都是一个样，学文还能和卓定在一个班，他就选了文科。卓定偏科偏得厉害，对物理实在是一窍不通，按他的话就是“但凡物理能及格他都不会来学文”。高一第二学期的期末成绩关乎到结业证书，高天亮给卓定猛补了两个月才把他的成绩拉到了不用重考的B。经历了半个学期痛苦的补习后卓定直言学文，只是没想到高天亮最后也学了文。

卓定没问过他为什么学文，好像他学文是理所当然的事。高天亮也没和他说过自己的考量，反正选都选了，再说那些也没什么意思。

他们一直在同一间宿舍住到高三上学期结束，高三下学期两个人一起在学校后街合租了一间学生公寓，满打满算在一起住了小三年。他爸妈和他说：“你俩在一块住了三年都没打架，是真合得来。”高天亮冷笑一声：“那是我大度，不然他的宿舍分早被我扣光了。”

临毕业是高中三年最为精彩的时刻。无论之前的高中生活有多么风平浪静，在毕业典礼的前一周总会波涛汹涌。高天亮和班里的女生关系不错，一周之内高天亮从她们嘴里吃到的瓜比他过去三年吃过的都多，从东到西，从男到女，从本班到隔壁，但凡他有点印象叫得出名字的人都有了自己的剧本。譬如班里的女神被哪几个男生表过白，谁和谁在一起又分了手，谁的告白被拒绝了几次……一时间大家都成了有故事的人。高天亮晚上回了学生公寓给卓定切瓜卓定还不信，非要高天亮整出点实锤才能说服他。高天亮乐了，说：“八卦不就图一乐呵吗，你咋还较上真儿了。”

卓定振振有词：“谁知道她们说的是真是假，咱俩还一起住了三年呢，怎么不说咱俩谈恋爱呢？”

高天亮听完沉默三秒，为卓定的惊天之语起身鼓掌：“哥哥，你才是真正的神。”

那天高天亮一整晚没睡着。

高考结束之后他们一起回公寓收拾东西，两个人写完的练习册金考卷一共卖了十六块钱。他俩拿着钱去旁边的奶茶店买了两杯奶茶，一边往回走一边规划三个月的假期该怎么度过。高天亮问他要不要一起出去旅游，最好是出国去，趁着大把空闲时光去国外转一转，或者在国内多跑几个城市也不错。卓定对旅游这件事没什么概念，和他说：“你想去哪儿我跟着你去就好了。”

高天亮却被这句话炸醒了神，犹豫了半天，问他：“你将来打算去哪儿啊？”

“你说大学吗？”

“嗯。”

“能上哪儿去哪儿啊，肯定要报最好的。”

高天亮低着头走路，有点跑神：“我也是。”

“不过还是想和你在一起。”卓定说着把最后一点奶茶吸干净，跑去垃圾桶边扔掉空杯子。

高天亮的吸管口已经被他咬得扁平。

毕业旅行最后决定是去日本，就他们两个。高天亮拖家带口，出门在外得学着机场里的妈妈们买个塑料串绳把他和卓定的手拴在一起，不然一不留神这小子就不知道走哪儿去了。从旅行准备到现场实操都由高天亮一人承包，毕竟他自称卓定的父亲，自然要担当起父亲的责任，卓定只管跟紧他就够了。

去日本是高天亮的主意。卓定不怎么看动画片，对高天亮中二的“圣地巡礼”也不太能理解，不过去哪儿玩都是玩，跟着高天亮总不会无聊。高天亮在爱彼迎上订了民宿，是个能睡两个人、有独立卫浴和厨房的公寓，从机场出来坐地铁就能直达。进了公寓之后高天亮直呼上当——两个床位实际上是一张沙发床，平摊在客厅的一侧；客厅的地板上铺了毛毯，在一边放了一张小茶几和一个懒人沙发，不过除此之外厨房电器倒是很齐全。

他们在一起住了三年，两个人对彼此的习惯了如指掌，也不会因为睡在同一张床上打架。十天的自由行过得很快，再加上出门在外不得不给亲戚朋友们友情代购，每天都现充程度爆表。

在日本的最后一晚他们去吃了一兰，回来的时候看到贡茶的门面前排了好长的队。奶茶不方便做垃圾分类，他们之前看到奶茶店也没有买，这几天只在星巴克喝过两杯星冰乐。高天亮问卓定要不要去试试日产国牌奶茶，卓定摇头拒绝：“人太多了，还是回去之后到门口的全家买点吃的吧。”

他俩在全家买了酸奶面包当第二天的早餐，没花掉的硬币到旁边的自动售货机换成了饮料和水。高天亮为了凑单还抓了几包橡皮糖，一长条拿在手里，花花绿绿的像是彩带。回了民宿之后高天亮先去洗澡，出来发现卓定正叼着好长一条包装袋啃葡萄味的橡皮糖。

“好吃吗？”高天亮伸出两根指头扒拉长长的包装袋玩。

“啃起来像是葡萄味的牛板筋。”卓定吐槽，把包装袋松开，直接用牙和剩下不到三分之一的糖作战，“要尝尝吗？”

高天亮捏住糖的末端，配合卓定的牙口扯下糖的后半段，就着断口处崭新的牙印塞进嘴里，嚼了几下后做出评价：“像是可以咽的口香糖。”

卓定在高天亮吃糖的时候一直盯着他看，得到回应后“嗯”了一声表示赞同。

卓定等浴室的水汽散干净之后去洗澡，高天亮趁这个时候把两个人的行李收拾了一下。他带的拍立得还剩两张胶片。他嫌盒子占地方，干脆把胶片拿出来准备一会儿都用掉。卓定吹完头走出浴室，正对上举着相机的高天亮：“神你别动啊，让我拍一张。”

卓定没反应过来，听到高天亮的话下意识比了个剪刀手。相机“咔嚓”一声将时间定格，胶片出来之后高天亮甩了甩，递给卓定：“看看你的傻样。”

“我这不是没反应过来吗，哪有洗完澡出来就拍照的。”卓定接过来。相片还没显像，虚虚幻幻什么也看不清楚。高天亮又叫他：“就剩一张了，给我也拍一张用完得了。”

卓定接过相机。高天亮坐在地毯上伸了个懒腰，指导卓定拍立得相机怎么用：“你对准取景框之后一直按着右上角的拍照键就行，拍好相片就自己出来了。”

卓定很专注，一定要把取景框和地脚线对齐才按下快门。高天亮凹姿势凹得胳膊疼，照片拍完的一瞬间向后瘫倒，靠在沙发上。卓定相机还给高天亮，另一边茶几上高天亮给他拍的照片已经显像。他拿起照片端详，这才发现自己刚吹完的头发又飘又炸，赶紧伸手把乱翘的头毛压平。

“别折腾你那几根头毛了，瞅瞅你的东西有没有落下的，我刚把能看见的都给你收拾进箱子里了。”高天亮从相机里取出卓定给他拍的照片，等显像之后塞进自己的手机壳里。

他们是第二天下午的飞机，但民宿是上午十点收房，所以两人早早就关了灯上床睡觉。高天亮躺在卓定身边，脑子里想的却是毕业典礼前失眠的那一晚。他们现在明明在东京，却像是这样过了很久。

再这样下去他又要失眠了。

“哥哥？卓定？睡了没？没睡吱一声。”高天亮拍了拍旁边背对着他的卓定。

“别叫了。”卓定翻了个身过来面朝高天亮，把高天亮作乱的手挪开。

“万一结果出来咱俩不在一个地方，以后就只有假期才能见面了。”

“这样的话是挺麻烦的。”

“也没人替你点外卖了。”

“别尬黑啊高天亮，我现在自己会点了。”

“没事，隔十万八千里我也能给你点外卖。”

聊天中止。高天亮听着卓定平稳的呼吸声，思绪越来越乱。他有些委屈，说不出的，但他也明白这是站不住脚的理由。在此刻他认为世界上最不公平的事就是他辗转反侧难以入眠，卓定却在他旁边睡得心安理得。

他伸手去抓卓定的头发，就像他平时经常做的那样，手指插进头发里，揪住几缕往自己这边拽。卓定被他闹得睡不了觉，倒也没生气，只是问他：“你为什么不睡觉啊，快睡吧，明天还要早起。”

“明天落地就能知道去哪儿了。”高天亮说，“要是还能在一起就好了。”

“会的。”

“你明白我的意思吗？”高天亮说话的时候在黑暗中注视着卓定，很平静地，讲出梗在心头的话，“我想一直和你在一起。”

卓定轻轻地打了个呵欠，握住高天亮的手腕防止他再作乱：“我们会一直在一起的。”

最后他们还在同一个城市，只是两所学校横跨城市南北，平时想见一面也难。高天亮没想到自己最后真录进了考古学，卓定也顺着父母意愿学了经管。卓定早知道高天亮填的志愿是什么，一直问他为什么要报这个。高天亮回答：“清心寡欲。”

他下定决心填报志愿之前查过不少资料，到最后理想主义战胜了现实。在拍板决定的那一刻他只有一个念头：他想知道喜欢和爱究竟能坚持多久。

最后还是高天亮先低了头。

他把宿舍里的灯拉开，给卓定打了个视频电话过去，这时距离高天亮的室友带着晚饭抵达寝室还有八分钟左右。高天亮把耳机插上的瞬间卓定接起了电话。卓定应该是刚洗过澡，正穿着睡衣坐在床上。

高天亮看了下自己的着装：早上新换的T恤，虽然只穿了不到一天，但还是被工地的土荡得蒙上灰黄色。他现在也没办法一个人洗澡，得等室友回来帮忙。

卓定没听到他说话，以为是信号不好，一直在那边问：“喂喂喂，小天能听到吗？”

“哥哥，你差点就见不到我了。”

卓定被他吓了一跳：“你的脚到底怎么弄的？严不严重？让我看一下？”

“脚问题不大，就是走路得让人扶着。主要是过程有点惊险。”高天亮切换成前置摄像头给卓定看了一眼自己搭在一旁的脚，“我从横梁上一脚踩空摔到方里去了。”

卓定是见过高天亮拍的工地照片的，直接坐直了身子：“真的没事吗？要不让你们老师赶紧带你去医院看看？”

“没有很高，就一米多。”高天亮用手比划了一下，“摔下去一秒都不到。”

卓定张嘴想说话，被高天亮抢了先：“但我在这短暂的一秒之内想通了整个人生。”

“我摔下去的时候想的都是你。”

卓定把视频电话挂了。

高天亮的手机屏幕暗了下去。

微信消息在这个时候跳出来，是他的室友实时播报坐标，已经在楼下了。

紧接着卓定的消息也弹了出来。高天亮深呼吸两次，点开卓定的对话框。

> _！！！_
> 
> _我刚刚没插上耳机！！！_
> 
> _全都被室友听到了55_
> 
> _不过他们好像一直以为你是我男朋友，我和他们解释咱俩直到刚刚都没在一起，他们不信_
> 
> _所以我们现在在一起了吗？_

高天亮听到他的室友已经走进楼道了。他打字回复：

> _是的，笨蛋男朋友。_


End file.
